


Technicolor (the dream's fading away)

by Amuse_me (orphan_account)



Series: I fall every single day [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: "Did you just realise that the fancy restaurant I took you out to was a date?" Shane's voice was incredulous, but thankfully contained a hint of mirth in it."I- uh- shit, dude!""I wore a tie for you."





	Technicolor (the dream's fading away)

**Author's Note:**

> It's really weird how this is my first fic in this fandom. I'm really sleep deprived and this hasn't been proof-read. Cheers!
> 
> PS- BuzzFeed don't interact. I'm 17 and really mostly need hugs.

_I dream of us holding hands_  
_In an open market and just walking_  
_My hands a little too big my heart's a little scared_  
_It's all in technicolor the dream's fading away_  
_It's like sand slipping through my fingers_  
_(but it never quite leaves)_  
_I never quite let go of you_  
_Waking up is hard as my eyes open to face the bare ceiling_  
_It's a good dream and I press it like a flower in the pages of my heart_  
_I dream of us and I wake up alone_  
_The dream feels so real it's almost sad_

* * *

 

It had been a long journey to their latest shoot.

The hotel room wasn't too bad this time. They had extra soap. Always appreciated, alongside the nice fluffy towels that Ryan secretly wanted to steal every time. Sure, there were no chocolate on the pillows waiting for them but it was a _bed_.

One bed. Singular.

It was a queen sized bed with a large painting of some kind of deer hanging over it. Was it a deer? _Moose_? _Reindeer_?   
Ryan sighed, surveying the room as Shane set their duffel bags onto a table with a heave.

"Dibs on the shower," Shane said, not bothering to so much as look at Ryan before swiftly walking into the bathroom with pyjamas in hand.

"Okay," Ryan muttered and fished for his laptop case.

The problem was.... There was no problem. Shane had insisted Ryan had done nothing wrong and Ryan would believe that if it wasn't for the big guy avoiding eye contact with him for the entire ten hour drive they took to get to the location. Ryan doesn't care excepting for the fact that he does and _someone doesn't want to tell him._

He settles on the bed, stretches his legs out to balance his laptop and rechecked his script. Still there. Same as the last time. He could always add an extra bit about the autopsy results with the whole alcohol thing. Would it make into the final cut? Sometimes he wondered if anything will make it into the final cut. He could just delete the script, start from scratch. Make it a better one.

The thing he couldn't predict were Shane's reactions. Always a fresh perspective with his dumb jokes and surprisingly insightful commentary. A damn idiot on most days but, far more empathetic towards things Ryan took to be a given. Ryan liked to imagine a mini-Shane reacting to his thoughts. Little snippets of commentary in the constant stream of consciousness. Except that they weren't really Shane. His brain couldn't capture his hair or the size of his head. It couldn't get that lovely smile right and _goddamn it Shane had such a lovely smile-_

He jumps a foot in the air as Shane lands on the mattress with a soft thump.

"Holy-! Holy shit dude! Give a guy a warning!"

Shane chuckles, facing away from Ryan. His shoulders shake and Ryan wants to smash his smug head into a pillow. His heart rate was still a notch too high.

Sighing, he saves the changes to his script and takes his contacts out. Rubbing his eyes, he stows away his laptop and proceeds to spend the next ten minutes staring unfocused at the ceiling. He was dead tired but also couldn't quite bring himself to sleep. His feet twitched under the covers.

"Ryan?"  
  
"I'm _asleep_ ,"

"Alright,"

A pause.

"What did you wanna tell me, Shane?" Ryan rubs his eyes again, the ceiling out of focus.

"I just wanted to know if we're on the same page."

Shane's voice is soft in the night, slightly deeper than his normal speaking voice. It's nice.

"About what?"

"About- about us Ryan!"

"I'm sorry dude, I don't follow."

Shane huffs, turning to face Ryan. His face is wonderfully off-focus, soft and Ryan wishes he had a camera fitted into his eyes. Shane's hair was messed up and his t-shirt had a hole in it, near the collar. It was like those shots everyone talked about in film school. Shane's mouth moves slowly and it takes a second for Ryan to register them.

"We went on a date, Ryan. I took you out to a fancy restaurant and it was a date."

"No, it wasn't!"

Shane's face crumples in disbelief. It ruins the whole shot Ryan's been framing in his head. His brain is tired, a steady tinny noise in his head like the flatline of those heartheat monitors.

"Ryan," Shane sounds impatient, like he's been waiting for Ryan to confirm this fact for the better part of their day.

"I don't- it wasn't a date." But maybe it was?

His brain flooded with images of that afternoon.

_Hands just touching on the table, ordering that drink they shared with a straw, that nice pink shirt Shane was wearing...._

Shane laughing at his terrible puns, going red when nudged his foot under the table, his smile. Ryan had wished he could have kissed him then-

"Holy shit!" Ryan shot up from the bed into an upright position.

"Ryan?"

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ fuck, fuck!"

"Did you _just_ realise that the fancy restaurant I took you out to was a date?" Shane's voice was incredulous, but thankfully contained a hint of mirth in it.

"I- uh- shit, dude!"

"I wore a _tie_ for you."

Ryan felt shame wash over his face like a hot red tide. _Was he really so blind?_ He'd also been not very pleasant to be around the past few days and he just thought-

Laughter bubbled out of his mouth. It was a small giggle at first, slipping from his lips like common air and suddenly he was laughing so hard. It wasn't funny, but Shane's affronted face set him off again. It was horrible but Ryan couldn't stop.

"Ahahaha- I- hah! I thought you were looking out for me!"

"And what's so funny about me caring about you?"

Ryan coughed in an attempt to make himself sober down. This _wasn't_ going the way he had imagined. Ideally, there would be more romantic lighting and his contacts would be in, because he's feeling as blind as a fucking bat.

"No! I care about you too, man. It's just-" Ryan paused, swallowing down the excess of saliva that was coating the inside of his mouth.

"Yeah, no I get it," Shane's voice sounded something awful.

Ryan didn't laugh this time, but it was a close one. He'd been so wrapped up with this season of unsolved, that he'd barely paid the rest of the world any attention. It was just eat, sleep, work, Shane.

_Shane._

Shane bringing them both coffee, helping Ryan sort out the hundred forms and pages they had to fill, texting him back at four in the morning when Ryan couldn't sleep after reading a bad case.

A big cartoon lightbulb lit up in his head.

_Ting!_

"Wait, You like me back?"

" _Ryan_ ," Shane's voice was pained, "of course I like you back. We covered this!"

Ryan felt his face stretch into a huge grin.

" _Dude!_ I could've kissed you ages ago!"

Shane's sleepy eyes widened.

"You- what?"

Ryan felt them both move closer and closer and-

Ok, kissing a guy's brow when aiming for his lips was awkward. He could feel Shane begin to laugh, and he slowly moved his mouth down. It was an eyes-closed, feeling-with-the-mouth kinda thing. He could feel the warm of Shane's breath on his collarbone.

When their mouths finally met, he could feel Shane smile against him. The slight friction of stubble-on-stubble and the soft, wet bits of tongue were starting to drive him wild. His hands floundered about Shane's waist before finally settling in his hair.

Shane panted against his mouth and Ryan felt a hand sneak up his t-shirt. He was vaguely aware of how noisy he was compared to Shane but it was _good_ , and real. It felt like hot broth on a cold winter evening and- where did that visual come from?

Surfacing for air didn't feel very important until Ryan's mouth was parched. Gasping, he broke off.

"Good?" He asked breathily.

"Good," Shane grinned.

By the third round of kissing, Ryan's eyes were drooping closed. He found himself falling asleep in the crook of Shane's neck, warm from the inside out.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory? The poem at the beginning and the title are mine. This was fun to write!  
> Thank you so much for your love and support. Comment down below if you'd like a prequel, a sequel, both or a different story entirely!


End file.
